Left 4 West
by GeneralGunnut
Summary: Louis travels to the West for the chance of a better life. However, life in the west is much more difficult, especially with zombies. Westernization of Left 4 Dead.


_A/N: I've always been a fan of westerns and the history surrounding the Wild West. Thus, I thought it would be cool to combine my love for the West with awesome game series of Left 4 Dead, and after playing Red Dead Redemption, I figured to actually start working on this fiction. _

**Chapter One: Brave New World**

The sun was high in the blue clear sky. Its rays scrunched the dusty, burden landscape that stretched across the earth. In order to escape the bombardment of the heavy heat, the critters that inhabited the land hid beneath shade of the island rocks. The occasional kick of wind brought relief to any traveling settler; though it wasn't enough to escape hell's grasp. The lack of water and the dry air could dehydrate any unprepared traveler in a few minutes. It's a mystery why any human, in matter fact 301 humans to be exact, would consider the small western town of Rayford a "home sweet home".

Opportunity: That's the word that strikes the minds of the residents of this settlement in the New Mexico Territory. Gold and silver glimmers in the minds of the miners that dig in the rocks, while the entrepreneur cheats the miner from his earnings. Free land brings promises to those who never owned a speck of dirt. Wranglers and cowhands see it as temporary paradise from their hard labor, while criminals and conmen see it as temporary refuge away from the law. But they all have one thing in common and that is they all seek a better life.

The strings of a guitar plucked outside of a stable. He was a young man, a blacksmith, with a brown Stetson hat covering his thick brown hair; his boots resting the porch railing. Relaxed, the lay backed man played a tune while watching the local bystanders walk down the main street of Rayford. There wasn't much work to do in the small quiet town, so he thought it best to practice his musical talents. However, the only spectator that the guitarist had was his follow employee and buddy, who weren't too thrilled at the concert.

"Ellis, what did I tell you, no playing that string-do hicky during work," the friend said in a thick southern drawl with disappointment.

"Well, first of all Keith, this string-do hicky is called a guitar," replied Ellis with the same sorta southern drawl, "and secondly, what business do we have? Today is going pretty slow."

Keith adjusted the brim of his hat, scratched his chin, and then answered, "Well, you could sweep this here porch. You know how dusty its get. Besides, you know Coach is going to be coming, and he's going to need new horseshoes."

Ellis finally stopped playing the instrument, putting it aside on the wall, and then got up from his seat, leveling his eyes with Keith's. "Alright Keith, I'll get to work," Ellis said with submission.

"That's more like," smiled Keith, "though, when Coach comes, please don't 'spook' the horses. Remember last time?"

Ellis gave a grin and replied, "Yeah, Jimmy kicked you in the face, and then later, when you tried to ride him, he bucked you off and dragged you for miles. There were scrapes 95% over of your body."

"Yeah, I know, Ellis, and it was your entire fault too."

"What? I didn't spook, Jimmy. Besides, he's a good horse."

"I don't believe you. I think that horse is evil, hell; I think you two are conspiring against me."

"What? This is ridiculous. How can your best buddy in the whole world and a horse conspire against you?" laughed Ellis.

Embarrassed, Keith merely shot back with, "Just, start sweeping, then, how about you get the horseshoes ready."

In the East, a lone rider is riding towards Rayford. He was unfamiliar to the land. He was young, tall, and dark, yet he was too naïve and too civilized for the rugged land. Yet, it was the freedom of the harsh land that attracted the young black businessman from the safe, sweet humble life from the city. In fact, he wanted to escape gray tall prison of the industrious North. He sold all of his processions for his journey west, leaving a life and starting a new. With nothing but the clothes he had on and a fistful of dollars, he traveled most of the way on train. He then bought a horse and continued his trek to Rayford. Why Rayford would confound most people? But for the traveler, it represented a new opportunity for the man for a new life, a better life, where riches and glory were ready for the picking.

As he entered the town, he gave smile to his new home and said to himself, "Well Louis, you finally did it. Welcome to your new home." While the new surroundings were quite strange and made him nervous, he was mostly happy that he gone from the urban settings. He got off his horse and hitched it while humming a joyous tune.

"Well, howdy there, partner," greeted a large man with a black vest, black hat, and brown go tee.

Louis was startled by the sudden greeting, but nevertheless, being a friendly gentleman, greeted the stranger back, "Well, hey there. I didn't see you there, but hey." Louis was nervous as he talked with the intimidating giant. Still, he kept his smile and offered the man is hand to shake. "Anyways, the name is Louis."

"Louis, nice name," replied the man as he shook Louis's hand while maintaining his grin. "My name is Francis and I can tell your new here, aren't you."

Still hold of his hand, Louis answered, "Well yes, yes I am."

"Well, I'm proud to say welcome to the town of Rayford," Francis said calmly, "Anyways; you got a nice looking horse."

"Well, thank you."

"I'm wondering buddy, if I can _borrow _your horse?"

Confused, Louis wasn't sure how to react at a strange request. However and regrettably, he realized what his new friend meant as Francis quickly put him in an arm lock. "You got to be careful who you trust out here, pal." The bandit grinned as he tightens his hold, causing Louis to scream in agony. He couldn't believe the mess he just entered.

Back at the stable, Ellis was mindlessly sweeping the porch. The dry heat was raining down on his body, but he didn't mind. However, he soon heard the ruckus of a skirmish. Down the lone street, he could make up a one-sided fight. Dropping his broom, he rushed over there to break up the fight. By the time he got there, the man in the black vest was drowning the black man in the brown suit in the horse's trough. Hastily, Ellis got between the two and shouted, "Hey, hey, hey, stop it you two."

The kid shoved Francis to the ground causing him to let go off Louis. Being free, Louis was able to get out of the water; taking great heaps of air as leaned against the frightfully looked at savior. Frustrated, Francis swiftly shuffled up and drew his Colt Revolver at the Ellis. The criminal towered the blacksmith, yet despite outgunned, Ellis kept his ground.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" asked the outlaw with irritation as he cocked his pistol.

"Not really, mister, other than the fact that you're a bully," replied Ellis.

"Smart guy, huh, you know I hate smart guys. Do you know what I do to smart guys like you? I kill them, for my name is Francis."

Louis started worry, for he knew that his life, as well as the life of his hero, was going to end. But what he saw next confused the Northerner as he saw watched the two rivals engage in friendly conversation.

"Oh my God, Francis, long time no see buddy," greeted Ellis as he shook his hand, "How you been?"

"Oh, nothing much, Ellis," replied Francis, "rustle a few cattle, robbed a few banks, you know."

"Ah, still a criminal I see," Ellis said with some disappointment as he let go of his friend's hand, "and still with your old posse."

"That's right, and still racking in the money. There's still an open spot for you if you want to join?" Francis offered.

"No thanks, Francis," the blacksmith declined, "I want to play life safely."

"Still playing the Catholic card?" scoffed Francis, "well, suit yourself: means more money and women for me."

Louis was quite baffled by the scene he was witnessing. The man who was harming him in the beginning was now casually talking to the man who was saving him. It was quite alien for him to see how someone could chat with a dangerous criminal. Of course, he was new to the land, and he has yet to become custom to its unconventional laws. "No wonder they call this the Wild West," he muttered.

"So, just wondering," asked Ellis, "why are you harming on this poor man?"

"Well, I needed to steal that Negro's horse," explained Francis.

"Now, now Francis, we can be a bit more polite to our friend," replied Ellis, "but anyways, you don't need to rough him up."

"Well, I needed to; he needs to know that this place is a rough place to be and if you don't have the guts, you don't deserve to live here."

"But, can you find it in your heart to leave him be? Do it for old time's sake?" Ellis requested.

Francis put his finger on his chin, scratching his beard. Finally, the outlaw nodded his head and complied, "Alright, I'll leave him alone, as long I don't see his face."

Ellis merely replied with a smiled, "Thank you."

"However," Francis stated, "I am taking his horse."

"Take it," replied the shaken Louis, "you can have it. Besides, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Francis merely gave a despicable grin as mounted the horse. "Well, thank you, partner. And Louis, you look like shit." He then gave a menacing laugh as rode off to the West.

As Louis stared at the lost of his horse, Ellis patted at the man's back. "Look, I'm sorry, man. If there's anything I could do, let me here it." Louis was still somewhat dumbfounded, but Ellis continued his attempted to lighten him up. "The name is Ellis, friend."

In response, Louis greeted his new friend back, "The name is Louis."

"Louis…well, Louie boy let me take care of you. Come on, follow me."

As Louis followed Ellis to humble safety, he couldn't help but think why traveled such a distance to such a crazy town. Maybe he shouldn't be here, as Francis suggested, this was the land were the strongest survive. No, he needed to be persistent. He couldn't be a weak link; he needed to be strong. After all, he has entered a brave new world.

_A/N: Alright, this is the first of many chapters for this story. I hope you like the "western" versions of the L4D crew. I'll be introducing more characters as the story progress. There will be zombies but the first couple of chapters are going introductory. _

**Austin Murphy**


End file.
